1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocking chair constructions. In particular, it relates to a rocking chair construction made of both steel and aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocking chairs having a stationary base have been known for quite some time. A rocking mechanism is provided to allow the chair to rock with respect to the base. Examples of such rocking chairs are illustrated in the Bottemiller et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,084, the Apissomian U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,468 and the Bottemiller et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,142, all assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
One rocking mechanism that is often used is a pair of coil springs, such as is described in the Bottemiller et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,084. The rocking chairs described in the above-mentioned patents are entirely made of steel tubing and are very durable. Although such rocking chairs have been highly successful commercially, they are quite heavy due to the entire steel construction. It has been proposed that a lighter weight rocking chair, having the same rocking action as a steel rocking chair, would be very desirable.